Seeking the Light
by AureliaMalfoy
Summary: The dark side has won the war and Ginny is lost in the chaotic world as Tom Riddle drags her into his new life...
1. Chapter 1

**AN - my second fan fic, slightly different from my first for those who read it, it involves tom and ginny, but it will be a bit dark and maybe violent since he has just won the war, but there will also be romance...**

**

* * *

**

**Seeking the Light**

**Prologue**

Ginny's body shook in terror at the sight before her. When she had seen Harry confront Voldemort she had ran towards them trying to think of how she could stop what was going to happen, that was when that fatal spell had been cast. Harry had dropped at her feet whilst Voldemort had been saved by his servant, Peter Pettigrew. Ginny laughed, it had been the only use Pettigrew could have had, to die for his master. The master who was standing before her now, with a cold look of triumph and a smirk that seemed to be everlasting. The terror subsided in her as she continued to laugh hysterically, if the prophecy Harry had told her was correct then the Wizarding World as it was known today had just been destroyed. A glint of silver caught her eye and she began to crouch, she could see the muggle pocket knife in Harry's inner robes, ending her life could be the only thing to save her from the hell she had suddenly descended into. A hand gripped her wrist in a vice-like hold. Ginny tried to free herself; she was being prevented from picking up the knife. Looking up she flinched as her eyes made contact with the dark brown eyes of Tom Riddle with the slightest tints of red.

He looked at her and smirked yet again. 'I haven't seen you for so long Ginny yet you still wanted to prolong our meeting, that isn't very nice of you.' Ginny closed her eyes at the mocking tone in his voice; Harry had warned her that Voldemort had succeeded in resurrecting his youthful body but it stillopened the floodgate to hermemories. Blocking the nightmare out she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Tom. With his other hand he stroked her face and she moved her cheek away, she was not going to be docile this time.

The sounds of the battle came rushing back to her ears and she heard cheering all around the castle. Spinning around she saw all of Tom's death eaters swarm towards them but not fleeing. Panicking she attempted to loosen Tom's grip on her wrist but she couldn't move. Suddenly the world around her started to blur and she groaned, Tom had managed to apparate them to another place. Feeling like she was going to retch, Ginevra realised one thing. He had apparated them from inside Hogwarts, which meant that the ancient wards ofcenturies ofpowerful light magic had finally been broken. The war was over, and the world would be submerged into darkness.

Ginevra collapsed to the ground as she landed roughly on concrete. Her mind was whirling with thoughts, but there was only one question she need answering. What was going to happen to her? Tom had taken her for a reason, or was it just for revenge. She trembled slightly, she remembered Tom's ruthlessness and detached calm, he had been a notorious torturer of smaller creatures at Hogwarts and she was sure that she might become another one of his victims.

Tom pulled Ginevra up and he looked at her. She was a wreck, and it took all his will power not to kill her immediately. His plans for her were to good to waste, he had spent seven years planning his revenge on Dumbledore for taking Ginevra away from him.

* * *

please review, this is the prologue to my story, do you like it? should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - hope everyone had a fab christmas and enjoy the new year! here's my first proper chapter after the prologue, hope you like it, if it nots to your taste please tell me why in a review, as you all really do help! hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

Tom looked over at Ginny. She had given up escaping within the first few hours after realising that the windows were charmed, there were death-eaters stationed everywhere and the world outside was a complete wreck. Ginny stared out the window, she was completely bored. It was obvious that so far she had had it easy but she shivered at the thought of what Tom had planned for her. Frowning at her lack of attentiveness Tom walked over to the window ledge and placed his hands on her shoulders. He noticed she shuddered and gripped her shoulders harder.

Ginny winced at the pain and fought the urge to shake him off. She might as well make her life worth living now she couldn't even end it. 'Did you love him?' Tom whispered harshly in her ear. His grip was becoming unbearable. Ginny struggled to keep her eyes from watering she had no idea what he wanted her to say. Faintly she stuttered, 'no'. All of a sudden her shoulders were free of him and she sighed with relief when he started to laugh. Slowly Ginny turned around to see him laugh harder but his eyes remained cold. They stared at each other when suddenly he called out, 'Lucius.' Ginny flinched when the blond walked in with the Malfoy sneer plastered on his face. Memories of the chamber came flooding back, and Ginny tried to remain calm. His ice blue eyes seemed to probe her, and Ginny immediately pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind in case he tried to read it. Tom smiled at the undercurrents in the room, he purred slightly when Lucius kissed his hem, 'Lucius, I require you to be Ginny's keeper while she stays, make sure she is prepared for everything.' With a flick of his robes Tom disappeared through the door leaving a speechless Ginny and a smirking Lucius.

Ginny felt her breath quicken as she was left alone with the man who had ruined her life at Hogwarts and to her discern Lucius noticed her chest rise and fall rapidly too. He casually took his fill of her while she stood uncomfortably not knowing where to look. 'It's a shame my Lord wishes to take you for himself, if I had known you would have turned out like this Ginevra then I certainly wouldn't have given you that diary.' Lucius smoothly said as he ran his hand over the head of his cane. Ginny's eyes narrowed, 'my name is Ginny, and I think it's safe to say that I would have preferred not to be have given the diary too.'

Lucius smiled appreciatively, 'well, well the kitten has claws; we have to get rid of that I'm afraid.' He moved closer to Ginny who backed further away from him. Her back hit the window with a thump and she inwardly cringed at her stupidity. Thinking frantically now was the time when she should have forced Harry to teach her wandless spells she clenched her fists and hoped that Lucius had never been in a muggle-fight before. Lucius' eyes sparkled with amusement as he stopped less than half an inch away from Ginny. His arms held hers down and their lips were almost touching as he bent his head to talk to her.

In spite of everything Ginny found herself licking her lips as she stared into his icy eyes. Her breath hitched as his eyes watched her tongue dart over her dry lips. He murmured silkily against her lips, 'Don't tempt me Ginevra otherwise you'll find yourself in a sorry state, I think I am slightly of more value to Lord Voldemort than you are at the moment, so if anything untoward happens to you in self-defence believe me when I say no-one will care.' Ginny's eyes blazed with anger and she tried to push against his arms to free herself. Struggling under his apparent strength she hissed back, 'Why would I even want to tempt you Lucius, I can have the mighty Voldemort , why the hell would I lower myself to a snivelling follower. Tom Riddle has always treasured his possessions jealously and believe me when I say that you will die if you so much as think of seducing me.' Lucius let out a short laugh, 'my dear Ginevra, what do you think I'm supposed to prepare you for.' Panicking slightly Ginny shook her head, he couldn't be, no, it was not what he was implying; she would rather die than be so debased.

Lucius hid his smirk. She had fell for the bait, he could see her innocent mind filling with all sorts of preposterous things which meant that he could play with her a bit longer. He slid his hands up her arms and felt her shudder, his fingertips slowly explored her shoulders and further down. Ginny swallowed and closed her eyes praying that his fingers wouldn't go any further. Lucius smiled, she was weakening. Leaving one hand under her rib cage he allowed his eyes to wander over the fiery red-head before him. It was a shame that the Dark Lord wanted her; she would have been perfect for him. Frowning at being called her Keeper, he had no idea what to do with her, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be a Keeper in the ordinary sense, what was he supposed to do with her?

Letting go of her, Ginny let out the breath she had been holding in relief. Lucius glared at her as he opened the door, 'I wouldn't be getting too comfortable if I were you Ginevra.' Ginny ignored him and his eyes narrowed and he swept out the door locking it behind him.

Ginny slumped to the floor, she was in hell. Her eyes welled up as she remembered the final battle. Her brothers, Hermione, McGonagall, everyone around her slaughtered, while she was living luxuriously like a traitor. Hysteria was rising fast within her, and she looked around for something to get her anger out on when the door opened. She smiled evilly; the bane of her life had just walked in. Tom Riddle checked himself on the threshold; he had seen that crazed look on her before. Steeling himself for the onslaught he closed the door and warded it so that none of his faithful death-eaters could enter, he was going to do this himself.

Tom held out his wand and stood in the centre of the chamber. He looked at Ginny, who was seething with rage, dispassionately. 'Do you really want to do this Ginny; after all I am Lord Voldemort.' He smirked slightly. She launched herself at him furiously; Tom didn't even break into sweat with a flick of his wand she was propelled back and hanging in mid-air. 'See my darling, there was no point whatsoever, you are mine, and there is nothing you can do about it. You should try to forget about everything else or will I have to purge them from your mind myself?' Tom ran his hand up Ginny's thighs ignoring her protests. She was his. Ginny mutely agreed, and in her mind she swore that she would never cry again. Tears seemed to satisfy the piece of scum before her.

Tom lowered her to the ground. He whispered into her ear, 'Embrace my world and then you will feel the power.' She shuddered at the thought but on the exterior she smiled up at Tom, and raised herself on her toes and whispered back against his lips, 'I'll try my best for you.' The fluttering of her lips against his was too much for Tom Riddle to bear. Groaning he smashed his lips against hers. Ginny flinched at the force, Voldemort would never be gentle. She gingerly slipped her tongue through his lips trying to soften him. Tom Riddle gathered her up in his arms and their tongues battled each other, both refused to be dominated.

Tom's intellect overcame his lust instantly and he tore his lips away from Ginny's in suspicion. She confusedly looked up at him. 'What made you do that,' Tom asked violently. He thought he had known every step that Ginny Weasley would have taken but she had surprised him. Ginny smirked at him, a smirk that almost matched Lucius Malfoy's in insincerity. Tom watched her closely. She opened her mouth to speak, 'you thought you could control me didn't you Tom, well you have much more than you bargained for. You will never ever know what I am going to do or why I want to do it. I am the one who is in control, not you.' Ginny whirled around and walked towards the window. Tom growled and grabbed her arm, 'You forget who you are speaking to Ginny and for that you will suffer.' Ginny laughed harshly, she was sure it was an empty threat. Tom smiled dangerously as he left; no-one took Voldemort for granted.

Tom Riddle stood in his library with two of his most trusted followers on their knees in front of him. This was what satisfied him, absolute power and obedience. His mind wandered, he craved for submission from the little Ginny Weasley. He had had it once and it had been the start of his power, now he needed it again.

Lucius dared to raise his head slightly, his body was starting to cramp from the position he was in, and he felt Severus next to him twitch. He sighed; it would have to be him to break the silence. Bracing himself for a punishment he cleared his throat and called the young Lord Voldemort back to the present. 'My Lord, may I ask something?' Tom nodded his head a fraction, and motioned for Lucius to stand. Severus stayed on the floor. 'What are your plans for us, the death-eaters are still enjoying the revels you have given them for winning the war, but the kingdom is in chaos. It needs to be restored.' In a flash, Lucius Malfoy instantly regretted his impertinence; he knew he had gone too far. 'Crucio.' Tom's cold dismissing curse shot towards Lucius who prepared himself for the pain.

It spread through his joints and bones as he fell to the floor and keeled in pain, he clamped his lips together, a Malfoy did not scream. Tom surveyed him interestingly, he doubled the dose of pain, and still Lucius Malfoy did not make a noise. Bringing his wand sharply up Lucius lay sprawled on the floor breathing heavily as his body burned with intense pain. Tom Riddle stood at his feet staring down at him, 'Never ever deign to tell me what my kingdom needs Malfoy, or you will feel the effects of my temper, I can see that the crucio no longer works, I shall have to test my new favourite on you.' Lucius cringed inside, the Malfoy pride always let him down. He struggled to his knees and grovelled on the floor kissing his master's hem for forgiveness.

Tom turned sharply, 'Enough! Both of you stand up.' Severus stood and pushed down the urge to stretch his limbs and help Lucius up. Lucius gathered all his strength and almost stumbled into the Dark Lord. Sighing with frustration, Tom grabbed Lucius and threw him into a chair. Malfoy's eyes stared at him in confusion; the Dark Lord had helped someone. Tom Riddle sneered, 'I shall take your gratitude for granted Lucius.' Lucius Malfoy had the decency to look abashed and muttered his thanks. Riddle stood by the window and started to address them, 'Tonight will be the last revel and it will surpass all the others. Severus you are to sort out the invitations, everyone is to attend, am I understood? There are no excuses; the penalty is death if my wishes are disobeyed.' Severus Snape nodded his head and murmured 'yes, My Lord. Who is to be invited My Lord?'

'Invited are the death-eaters and their entire families, which include wives and children. I also wish for the remaining pure-blooded families who did not side with me to be invited. They must only be connected to Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Those who are alive must come even if they were neutral or traitors.' Severus hid his consternation and bowed low and started towards the door, 'And Severus, it is an overnight invitation; the revel will last the weekend and is compulsory.' Severus nodded, bowed again and left. Tom smiled at Lucius' questioning look, 'All in good time my little follower, you shall see my plan unfold.' Changing tone swiftly Tom forced Lucius' chin up so that he could stare into his eyes. 'Now Lucius, I did not see a change in Ginny Weasley's demeanour after I had left her with you. Do I have to punish you even further?' Lucius shook his head slowly, never breaking eye contact with his Lord. 'No Master, it was just that I was at loss as to what to do, I didn't want to touch her or break her in without spoiling her for you. It would have been wrong for me to do so otherwise, and they are the only tools I use as Keeper.' Tom's hand slid through Lucius' silky blond hair and suddenly gripped it hard and pulled his head higher, Lucius whimpered slightly at the pain shooting through his scalp.

'Lucius you disappoint me,' the Dark Lord hissed, 'use your brain, you are her Keeper because of your skill. Do what you need to break her spirit, but I want it done slowly. I want to see the progression of her soul being dominated by the only master she has ever had. You are to prepare her for my domination, I do not have time to waste on her, when you are through with her she is to be the epitome of submission.' Lucius felt for the first time in his life pity for the little Gryffindor, she did not know what was coming. His lord continued with his instructions. 'She is to attend tonight's revel, so I expect you to start straight away.' Lucius bowed as he heard the Lord's dismissive tone, he was allowed to leave. As he stepped out the door he sighed with relief.

'Lucius?' Cursing to himself Lucius walked back in and waited for the rest of what the Dark Lord wanted to say, 'You are not to scar her physically or psychologically. She is to be perfect when I need her.' Lucius bowed with acquiescence and once again made his way to the door when he heard 'Sanguine' in a chilling tone. Lucius' scream echoed throughout the castle as all his scars stretched slowly and painfully split open and bled freely. Tom smiled to himself and stepped over his writhing body and continued to the library. His faithful followers always needed small reminders of his dark power. He settled into his armchair and closed his eyes briefly imaging Ginny's disgust at the revel; she would soon understand the lust it provoked in those who were enveloped in the darkness. Then she would understand her calling.

* * *

Reviews please! do you like it? should i lighten it? should i abandon it? what do you want to read?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - so sorry for the delay but have been weighed down with uni choices and its all getting a bit frustrating, anyway completed chapter 2, hope you all like it. I tried to take in all your suggestions but quite a few of you wanted completely opposite things so I just did whatever felt right. loved all the opinions before, please tell me again and thanks so much for all the reviews and for my faithful reviewers from the first fic i wrote!**

**Chapter 2**

As Lucius gingerly opened the door to Ginny's chamber his eyes narrowed at the sight of Ginny Weasley staring at the window again. Closing the door with a slam, Ginny still did not move. 'Were you never taught how to greet people Ginevra?' Ginny tried to suppress a shiver at the silky cold sound of Lucius' voice. She had been surprised when he came in, she hadn't expected him to have returned so soon; she had heard his screams. Slowly turning around, afraid to see what Tom had done to him she continued to look at the floor.

Sighing at her in irritation Lucius moved towards her and stood so close until all she could see was the hem of his robes. He whispered smoothly into her ear, 'You had better get used to me my dear, you shall be seeing a lot more of me.' Ginny looked up, her eyes questioning him. He chuckled slightly, 'Oh yes Ginevra. You see my master has given me full permission to break you fully.' He lifted his hand and ran a finger down her pale cheeks. Once again she quivered under his touch. Lucius saw all hope and happiness die in her eyes; they glazed over and became a dull brown.

Ginny stumbled back onto the bed in shock. She had been so sure that Tom would have wanted her for himself. Lucius felt the same tinge of pity he had felt in Riddle's study. He couldn't force himself on her. Lucius sat next to her on the bed and gently asked her the most important question. 'Ginevra, are you a virgin?' Ginny's eyes cleared and a spark of fury lit inside them.

'Why do you need to know Lucius?' She hissed at him as she stood in front of him. 'Is it so that you can work out how much pleasure you can get from my pain or how experienced I am for your pleasure. You're disgusting and you won't get anything from me.' She launched herself at him and Lucius tried to grab her flying arms. He swore under his breath as he attempted to avoid being hit. Seizing her by the waist he flung her on the bed and threw himself on top of her to stop her limbs from thrashing out again. He whipped his wand out from his robes and dug it into her neck. He was surprised to find no fear behind her eyes. Ginny just laughed mirthlessly. Lucius looked down at her uncomfortably as he heard the chilling tone of her laugh. Staring into his eyes Ginny whispered coolly, 'Put your wand away Lucius, we both know you can't kill me or damage me in any way.' His eyes narrowed but he slipped his wand back into his robes.

Ginny could feel his entire body pressed against her and tried not to squirm, she was not going to unnecessarily dig herself further into this mess. Lucius pinned her arms above her head and held them with his own and he lean his head down until his lips were almost touching hers. He could feel her breath and he smirked as it quickened. 'Now Ginevra let us get one thing straight. For now, I am in control of you and I can assure you that I am much more lenient than our dear lord voldemort. Ginny smirked back.

'You're just his puppet, you're only lenient because you can't ruin me,' she taunted him in a mocking tone.

Lucius bristled with anger, 'you fool, look around you. You would do wise to listen to me, learn from me, don't end your life stupidly.'

Ginny laughed scornfully, 'I would rather die than have to _learn_ my lessons while you use my body and then pass me onto that thing next door.'

'Why would I want you? You're young enough to be my daughter you idiot, if you're not a virgin I don't have to break you, do I? Next time use what little brain you have before you make false accusations.' Lucius hissed at her trying to control his anger, she was so provoking.

Ginny looked up at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to sympathise with her or understand her plight. Confusedly, she shook her head. It was now and only now, that she was glad Harry had talked her into giving herself to him before the final battle. It had been horrible but at last there was a bright side. Lucius laughed harshly, 'I knew you wouldn't have saved yourself, Weasleys never understood what being a pureblood meant.' Ginny blushed slightly and bit her lip, she wasn't going to retaliate.

Lucius looked down at the girl beneath him and once again felt a surge of lust ripple through his body. Swearing he released the girl and walked over to the chair furthest from the bed. Ginny smiled slightly; at least he was controlling himself. Slowly she moved until she stood behind him with her hand on the back of his chair. 'Thank you Lucuis, I never expected this of you and for that you have my gratitude.' He swiftly turned his head in astonishment and smirked, Ginny frowned and nervously waited for him to speak, and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

'Ginevra, never ever allow yourself to be deluded to think that anything I do is for your sake. I am a death-eater, I only care about myself and I'd say you are in my debt now.' Lucius' smirk was now fixated on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Ginny stuttered slightly, 'what do you mean I owe you…I thought that…well…' Lucius interfered smoothly, 'you didn't think Ginevra, otherwise you would have known that I would ask for some payment.' Ginny closed her eyes briefly; she hated submitting, least of all to a Malfoy. 'Fine, what do you want?' He chuckled again to her irritation. 'Such charm and finesse Ginevra, I can see you don't need me to teach you any manners at all.' Ginny growled, 'Get on with it Lucius.'

Lucius stood and faced her, 'I need you to change the Dark Lord's plans for the kingdom.' Ginny almost felt laughing hysterically at the ludicrous suggestion but she could see that Lucius was completely serious. 'I don't understand. How am I supposed to do that when he can't stand me?' Lucius let out another short laugh and grasped her shoulders. 'You silly child, why do you think you're here and not dead. You're a traitor Ginevra yet he still has you here. He wants you, needs you, he cannot let go of his memories of the chamber. You loved him and he will not stop till he gets your love back.' Ginny struggled beneath his hands, 'I don't love him anymore Malfoy, he's a murderer.' She broke down in frustration.

He looked at her dispassionately, 'Think for once in your life,' Lucius commanded, 'if he believes you love him then you will be able to control him. You may even be able to save a few more lives if it is your conscience which is bothering you.' Ginny stared at him in disbelief and whispered, 'how am I supposed to make him believe that, I've been telling him how much I have hated him.' Lucius smiled, 'that's where I come in.'

Lucius pondered silently as Ginny washed her face until all trace or her tears had vanished. As she entered the bedchamber he slowly analysed her appearance. With a flick of his wand he slightly deepened the redness of her hair and shaped large loose curls which snaked down her back. Her robes were transformed into simple dark blue dress robes. Lucius laughed, 'It's a shame you're a red-head, he would have preferred you in green but then you'd look like a Christmas decoration.' Ginny glared at him, there was nothing funny in what she was doing. Staring at the robes she was wearing, she asked, 'Is this what I'm wearing to the revel tonight?' Lucius almost snorted, 'Of course not, these are just ordinary robes for the day. You can't be wandering around looking like a Weasley.'

'I am a Weasley, Malfoy!'

'Only by name, you are now Tom Riddle's property and you must strive to become more than that'.

'How romantic!' Ginny sarcastically retorted. Her head was still spinning. Lucius moved onto other more important things. 'Do you know what to expect from the revel Ginevra?' Her eyes narrowed and she disdainfully drawled, 'Oh the usual, rape, torture, Slytherins and mudbloods.' Lucius bore down on her, 'so you think that Slytherins belong in that group do you, my dear, well, you shall have a few more surprises today when you see the noble Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joining in.' Ginny shook her head, 'I really don't care Lucius, whatever happens it cannot be worse than the final battle.' Slowly Lucius agreed with her, he understood her pain.

* * *

Tom Riddle slowly took another sip of red wine as he contemplated what her reaction would be to the revel. He wondered how long it would take for her to break down. It was such a shame that the little naïve girl inside her had disappeared, but then she wouldn't have grown into such a pretty little toy. Dispassionately he watched Nagini slither around his feet. Nagini had reported to him that she had seen Lucius force Ginny onto the bed; he grimaced and bitterly swallowed a large gulp of wine he hated that another man was touching his Ginny. Frowning, he knew that if he told Lucius not to break her it would be a weakness. He would just stop Nagini from spying on them, it was better not to know the details.

* * *

Ginny yawned once again at Lucius' tedious commentary on dining etiquette. She refrained from telling him that she already knew it all. Rolling her eyes at his back she smirked slightly at his assumption that Weasleys weren't brought up learning the delicacies of Pureblood society. It was the only thing she could remember of her childhood, and now it was finally useful.

Lucius frowned at the girl in front of him. He realised that she knew all of this, and cursed himself for having wasted his time. Pulling Ginevra towards him so they were almost touching he slid his hands down to her waist and smirked as she gently shivered. Ginny felt her breathing quicken and tried to control her voice. 'I thought you weren't going to touch me Lucius?' Ginny asked quietly. She couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine, Lucius' eyes swept over her body and his hands tightened around her waist as he picked her up until they were entwined together. His lips swooped down onto hers pressing hard against hers, demanding entry. Ginny moaned against the onslaught and her defences broke down as Lucius' tongue swept across hers. Lucius yanked one of his hands through her hair and as swiftly as he kissed her he pushed her to the floor.

'I remember telling you not to scar her physically Lucius. That by the looks of it will bruise.' Lucius closed his eyes at the timing of Tom Riddle's appearance. Riddle on the other hand has seen the whole scene and could hardly cover his anger. Ginny picked herself up off the floor and glared at Lucius, who didn't look her way at all rather focused on his master's robes. Mumbling his apologies, Lucius backed out the door, mentally hexing himself for his lack of control.

Tom noticed the changes immediately to Ginny's appearances and smiled appreciatively. Aware of his attention, Ginny took a step backward and flinched as she saw Tom's face turn into one of displeasure. 'Have you not learnt your lesson yet Ginny?' Confused she looked up at his face and prepared for his punishment. As he walked towards her she shook her head slightly as she realised what she was doing. She wouldn't let him dominate her. Licking her lips she raised her eyes to his and closed the gap between them herself. Attempting to look humble and defeated she quietly whispered, 'I'm sorry, I just don't understand what you want from me. I thought you wanted me to come to you but now you gave me to Lucius, I'm so confused.' Breaking off into silence, Ginny prayed that she had been pathetic enough. Tom smiled slightly as he raised her head so that e could meet her eyes. 'I knew you would calm down soon enough into the girl I knew before. We will be together again now; Lucius was there to prepare you for my needs.' Ginny swallowed and closed her eyes as he stroked her arms. She had got rid of Lucius now all she had to do was escape from Tom. Opening her eyes, she felt a frisson of shock pass through her body as she saw a glimpse of tenderness through all the evil.

* * *

**please review, i need to know what you want to read next so i can encorporate it into chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - sorry its been so long - there will be regular updates i promise - enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

Ginny slowly stroked the counterpane on the bed while she was lost in contemplating the forthcoming events. Her head constantly ached with the unrelieved grief locked inside her; she knew that she could not afford to show any weakness in front of Tom. Taking a deep breath she slowly undressed herself and tightened the black corset Lucius had provided, she smirked; she supposed she was going to have to attempt to be seductive. Pulling on her dress robes she almost purred with satisfaction as the black silk glided over her skin and clung elegantly to her body. Ginny stared at herself critically in the mirror. There was a dull gold hem on the robe which echoed the opening in the robe revealing the top of her corset, she grimly smiled, at least it was nothing too ostentatious.

Lifting up her hair she frowned slightly wondering how to wear it. 'Leave it down, dear, I want you to look like my bride tonight'. Ginny almost jumped as Tom's cool voice slid past her and his hands started to toy with her curls. She could see him in the mirror standing behind her. Ginny shivered slightly, and winced as his hands cruelly gripped her shoulders.

'Do you have a problem with my choice of words?' Tom hissed, incensed that she still hadn't learned her lesson after all he had done for her. Ginny belatedly realised that he had misunderstood her reaction. Hastily she tried to placate him; she needed him to calm down otherwise she would never be able to escape.

'Not at all Tom, just a little surprised…' hesitantly Ginny broke off, keeping her eyes downcast as she tried to portray a soft innocent girl through her words. Tom's eyes gleamed with happiness, his hands moved up and down her sides and slowly rested on her waist as he pulled her tightly against him. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, 'You will be my bride Ginevra. You will be bound to me for life, as it was meant to be. Neither of us can ignore our connection.' Ginny looked up and caught his eyes in the mirror and once again was startled at the intensity portrayed.

Without even sensing him move, she felt his hand firmly tug her chin towards him. As her face awkwardly turned so that she look into his eyes she gazed in wonder as she glimpsed a slight smile on his lips. Before she could register that thought his lips softly pressed against hers. As he tried to persuade her to open her lips, she surprisingly didn't even feel revulsion, rather to her amazement, Ginny parted her lips and leant into the kiss. Her body wickedly responded to his hard body pressed against her and she used it as a support as she succumbed to his passion.

Lost in the kiss, Tom's hands snaked upwards and his hands roamed all over her body. Slightly gasping for breath Ginevra broke away from his lips, blushing profusely. Tom smirked at her embarrassment and chucked under the chin and his voice was laced with amusement as he told her 'you are ravishing but innocent, we will be getting further than that at a later date!' Ginny eyes opened even wider as she heard his light tone. She couldn't begin to fathom how the man in front of her was Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle seemed to have two personalities and frighteningly Ginny didn't want to leave the one she was being presented with.

Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tom drape her arm around his and lead her out of the chamber. His voice penetrated her mind and she shook her head slightly so she could concentrate on him. He was explaining about the revel and what she should do. Confused and irritated with herself for not listening she smiled charmingly up at Tom and apologetically said, 'I am sorry Tom, but I can't seem to remember all this as I am rather overwhelmed at the moment.' Her heart stopped frantically beating when he nodded his head and reassured her that she would just have to stay beside him.

Ginny sighed with relief as she realised that once again she had managed to avoid his short temper. She knew now that she would have to please him if she wanted freedom. At the top of the grand staircase they stopped and Ginny almost burst into hysterical laughter as she looked down at the two of them. They could almost have looked like a young couple going to a ball together, but instead she was on the arm of the leader of all evil with a smile on her face. At that moment memories of her and Harry entering the last Hogwarts Halloween Ball sprung to mind. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears and she swallowed the bitter taste that had appeared in her mouth. There was no point wasting time in the past, she had to cope with the present first. Tom's voice snapped her out of her reverie. His sharp tone reminded her of her need to escape as he coldly gave her his final piece of advice.

'Do not call me Tom this evening. I do not need to be reminded of that name, you are still underneath me, and shall address me as _my Lord_. Whatever I permit in private will not be tolerated in public, am I understood?' His chilling words swept over her as he gripped her arms tighter and she slowly nodded in assent. He had reminded that he was Lord Voldemort, and Ginny resolutely decided never to forget that, for it would be dangerous if she did.

As they entered the ballroom she cynically observed everyone bowing obscenely low as they walked through the crowds. Her eyes rested on two thrones on a platform and they narrowed at the obvious intention of displaying her as his ornament. They reached the thrones and to her surprise Lucius gave her his hand and held it firmly until Tom was seated and then lowered her into her chair politely. Ginny grimly observed that Tom's incessant need for power even overruled general courtesy.

She looked on in disgust as Nagini slithered around her feet and settled down at the bottom of her robes. Tom lifted her hand and whispered to her, 'Don't worry Nagnii will always be watching you. You will always be safe my little one.' Ginny suppressed a shiver and vowed to use her charms on Tom to persuade him to relieved Nagini of her duties. She glanced at Lucius and smiled, she would win with Tom, after all she had already gotten rid of one snake albeit not a literal one.

As she looked around the vast ballroom she noticed in shock that it just resembled another formal pure-blood occasion. Frowning she beckoned Lucius with a slight movement with her fingers. He moved to her side after receiving permission from Tom with the slightest of nods. Ginny softly regarded him silently. 'Why were you preparing me for some great evil?' Lucius stared at her cynically and bowed his head slightly in amusement, 'Do not mistake us for normal wizards. Though we may play at civilities eventually the darkness invades it and then you will understand.' Moving away quickly Lucius clapped his hands and slowly those nearest came forward and bowed low in front of their thrones.

Bored Ginny stared at the musicians as Lucius began the tedious introductions and the wizards and their families swore fealty to Lord Voldemort. As the list of names grew longer she was shaken out of her daydreams as she heard the familiar names of Chang, Patil, Finch-Fletchley, Lovegood and many more. Disdainfully she looked up at the traitors as she saw them all grovelling on their knees, simpering with gratitude. The bitter feeling of disgust rose inside her and Ginny eyes smarted as she saw all those who Harry had trusted, who the Order had trusted, become turncoats just to save their miserable hides.

Anxious to leave, Ginny looked at Tom and wondered if she would let him leave. Instead of looking back at her he beckoned a death-eater who approached her instead of him. Uneasy, Ginny looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy and nearly snarled with contempt. He sneered back as he offered his hand and Ginny understood that he was asking her to dance. Just as she was about to coldly refuse she felt Tom's glare on her daring her to disobey him, biting her lips from retorting she bitterly smiled up at Draco as she accepted his hand.

'I see you have finally found your place Weasley.' Ginny stared at his impassive countenance and pursed her lips. She didn't have to speak to him, she would rather ignore him. Draco laughed snidely and whispered, 'I'm still a bit upset that my father has had you. We could have dealt quite well together.'

Ginny's raised her head in the air and resolutely clenched her mouth closed; she knew that Malfoy was goading her to lose her temper. As they approached the dance floor, Draco leant down and his cool breath fluttered on her skin causing her to tremble slightly. 'If you ever need any help, all you need to do is ask.'

Startled by the sincerity in his voice she looked at Draco who slowly winked at her. Ginny's confusion was obvious as she considered Draco Malfoy's past character. She didn't think he was referring to anything sexual, but then what was he considering doing for her? She frowned and in a hushed whisper accusingly pointed out, 'but you are on his side, I don't understand, what do you want Draco?'

'You shouldn't think too hard sweetheart, it doesn't suit your innocent face,' Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and as he was about to glide onto the dance floor with her, his arm was abruptly removed and he found himself confronting Lord Voldemort.

'I think you have monopolised Ginevra's attention for far too long, I believe Parkinson is waiting for you. You may remove yourself.' Draco bowed low at the Dark Lord's curt and chilling dismissal. Ginny watched him leave in dismay and nearly grimaced in pain as Tom gripped her arm tightly and steered her to another room. Ginny stumbled to keep up and saw the pity in the faces around her as they entered a small ante room. Tom banished his flank of death-eaters from the room and abruptly barked out, 'prepare the entertainment; I want it to be ready when I am done.'

Ginny swallowed her fear as she saw the rage burn on Tom's face. Terrified she backed away as he approached. Closing her eyes she stopped knowing that she wouldn't be able to evade him for long. She felt him seize her body and pull it towards him.

'Open your eyes.' Ginny eyes opened immediately and she saw the specks of red in his eyes become brighter. It was almost as if his anger had stoked the fires of evil within him. Whimpering slightly at his iron hold on her she let out a small scream as his hand pulled her hair and forced her head back.

'You tried to make a fool out of me Ginevra. Don't you realise you foolish girl that I am the Dark Lord, I thought you had understood everything earlier this evening.' Ginny felt her head tingle with pain as her scalp felt like it was being slowly ripped from her skull. With parched lips she croaked, 'I did.'

'Then why were you shamelessly flirting with Malfoy? You are mine, your body is mine, your soul is mine, and your mind is mine. I own you.' As he hissed these words slowly, Ginny tried to nod even though his grip on her hair hadn't eased. The tears running down her face burnt her with shame as she realised that she could no longer struggle. He was right. She was his. She would never be able to leave without him finding her.

Something slightly more human seemed to pass through Tom's face as he loosened his fingers and started to rub her head softly. 'You see Ginny, I can be kind, but only if you do not disobey me.' As he stroked her gently like a child, Ginny once again tried to stop herself from falling for his other personality. He was too volatile, and she didn't know how much it would be too push him over the edge.

His voice took on a sharper tone, however, as he next addressed her. 'But, my dear, we must make sure that never happens again. I am your Lord and Master, and you must learn to submit. I cannot be humiliated.' Pausing slightly as if he were hesitating, he continued to speak, 'We shall have to test you.'

Ginny looked up sharply as he waved his hand and the doors opened, he muttered under his breath and she felt herself suddenly become refreshed. He coldly glanced at her and stated, 'You looked a mess.' Hurt at his words she looked into the ballroom and as they walked forward she saw that everyone was focused on a display at the far end of the hall.

Trying to catch a glimpse of what it was that had seemed to enthral those in the ballroom; Ginny hardly noticed that she had been seated on the throne. Narrowing her eyes she saw a group of death eaters laughing harshly as they moved the subject of everyone's fascination. With horror she jerked back with shock as realised that they were levitating people mid-air. Through the grime and the rags, their bodies were hanging awkwardly as if they had been tortured. Feeling nauseous at the sight she turned her head and moved her hand to cover her mouth. Unfortunately, Tom had placed his hand heavily on hers and she resigned herself to the fact that she was supposed to watch his sordid "entertainment".

Steadying her nerves she looked up and saw that the death-eaters had their prisoners twirling mid-air in circles. She could see every one of them, and bitterly thought to herself that she would probably end up as one of them eventually. As her eyes skimmed over them she desperately tried to feel emotionless until something caught her eye and she let out an involuntary scream of terror.

Ginny begin to quiver and her whole body attempted to move off the chair when she felt herself being smoothly yanked down. Around her feet Nagini had coiled herself, and Ginny found that she could not move them. Her eyes found Tom's hard cruel ones which seemed to be mocking her.

'Now we shall see whether you shall pass my test, my dear.'

Ginny's eyes flew back to the prisoners and she shuddered as she immediately found what she had been looking for. On the fifth prisoner, there was a glimpse of unruly red hair…

* * *

**i only update if you review - otherwise i know im not wanted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - **i am so so so sorry for this long delay, its just a succession of tragedies have occurred in my life...including the melting of my laptop so i dont have a copy of this story...but after a few recent pms asking for me to update...i tried really hard...and i know its short but seriously suffering writers block...if you still like it then i will continue but if it has just got worse then please do tell me!

**Chapter 4 **

Ginny could feel Tom's eyes on her, watching every reaction. Shaking uncontrollably she turned to him and pleaded with him softly to let her brother go. Tom smiled coldly, he watched her beg with her eyes and words, and satisfaction overcame him. He had finally found Ginevra's true weakness.

Slowly he whispered in her ear, 'what would you do for me if I released him?' Ginny took a deep breath as she moved her head towards him, Tom hadn't moved, her lips were just a few centimetres away from his. Swallowing her pride, she murmured, 'anything,' as a sole tear traced itself down her cheek. Inching forward slightly, Tom hovered just above her with a cynical smirk, 'I want to know how much you think he is worth, Ginevra? What exactly is anything?' Trembling, Ginevra looked into his eyes, and in that moment abandoned any thoughts of freedom.

'You can have me Tom. Mind, body, soul, I give it all to you.' Tom's breath chilled her as she felt it on her skin as he leant in even further until their lips were touching, 'You forget Ginevra, I already have you.' His hand snaked around her neck and Ginny arched her neck, placing pressure on his lips and hating herself, she sighed, 'I give myself to you willingly, my lord.'

Tom's eyes gleamed with triumph as he ruthlessly seized her lips and Ginny clutched onto him under his passionate onslaught. Releasing her Tom raised his hand to one of the death eaters tormenting the still hanging prisoners, and the fifth prisoner suddenly dropped to the ground in a crumbed heap.

Ginny let out a horrified cry, and leapt forward unhindered by Nagini or Tom, and crouched beside the bundle or rags. As she lifted the head of her brother, she gasped at the look of hatred in his eyes. Softly she stroked his face, 'Fred, its Ginny, I'm here.' She saw him try to muster the strength to talk, leaning closer so she could hear him, she saw him open his mouth and she waited patiently. Then suddenly he spat at her. Shocked, she sat on her heels rocking back and forth as she watched her brother try to crawl away from her. Ginny understood the look in his eyes, he had seen everything. Her brother would rather be tortured than be saved by her, would rather die than live, and would rather be courageous then be a coward.

Her head started to spin and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling like she was falling, her eyelids flickered shut and as she fainted she didn't notice the strong arms wrap around her before her head hit the floor, and carry her out.

Laying her softly down on his bed, Tom stared at the body lying on his counterpane. He had achieved what he wanted to, but for some reason Ginevra's pain felt like too high a price to pay for his wish. Laughing harshly, he shook of that thought, and opened the decanter of firewhisky. He finally had his girl, why would he not be happy?

His eyes skimmed over her inert body and he knocked back his drink and slumped in the armchair by the fire. Nagini slithered over his arm and curled up beside him, unconsciously running his hands over he scales, he stared into the fire, wondering what Ginevra's reactions would be once she awoke.

The door slowly opened and Lucius entered. He swiftly took in the scene and frowned. He had come to see if the Dark Lord needed assistance, instead he found the Weasley girl asleep on the bed and Lord Voldemort asleep in an armchair. He jerked as Nagini hissed at him, bowing his head slightly Lucius turned quietly and departed, with a multitude of thoughts running through his head.

Awakened by the crackling of the logs in the fire, Tom wearily stretched out his legs and grimaced at the stiffness in his body. At that moment in time, he realised just how human he was in his state of exhaustion. Looking over at the bed he saw Ginevra still lying on half the bed having not moved from where he placed her. Sliding into the bed sheets next to her, he softly tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and watched her as she peacefully slept off her shock. As he made himself comfortable on the bed he closed his eyes welcoming the quietness of the night from all the hectic occurrences earlier in the day, and as sleep overpowered him, he flinched. His eyes opened and he turned to see that Ginevra had rolled into his side and had fitted her body next to his, as if they were made to join. Glancing down he saw a little smile playing on her lips, and something inside him fluttered as he hoped that it was for him.

* * *

**please review with your opinion on whether i should continue.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - if any of the original readers are still reading this, then thank you so much for sticking with me. ifeel awful at leaving it too long - just no imagination what so ever and this is another shorty chapter. i suggest you read the chapter before to remind yourself of whats going on!**

**Chapter 5**

Slowly opening her eyes Ginevra stretched luxuriously against the hard warmth behind here. Shifting slightly she realised it was a body. Ginevra flinched and subtly tried to move away when an arm suddenly clamped itself around her waist. Murmuring in her ear Tom whispered 'good morning my sweet.' Shivering slightly at the endearment Ginevra twisted in his arms and turned to face him. Looking into his eyes she was saw that he was mocking her, goading her into reacting. Raising an eyebrow she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. In that split second he weakened she pulled herself out of his embrace and swiftly walked into the bathroom.

Ginevra stared into the mirror and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She could remember everything about the previous night and knew she couldn't turn back on her word. To give herself willingly to Tom for Fred's life. Even in Fred hated her, she could still save him. Freshening up she entered the bedchamber to find Tom standing by the window still fully gowned from the previous night. Hesitant to interrupt his thoughts Ginevra stood beside him close enough to touch him and yet they were apart.

Tom felt her presence beside him and fought to sigh with relief. He had been confused and shocked this morning when she had kissed him, it had to been the first truly voluntary sign of affection from her and it had shaken him. Clearing his throat he said 'last night you promised yourself to me willingly, am I going to get that, or are you pretending to be mine for your brothers' sake?' Ginevra looked at him frowning, she couldn't read his expression as he was staring out of the window and she realised that this question was far more important to Tom Riddle than Lord Voldemort. Not knowing how to answer and slightly afraid of giving the wrong one, Ginevra hesitated before answering. Sensing her doubt, Tom snapped, and grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Was I wrong to ask Ginevra? Were you going to falsely love me? Can you honestly say you don't want to give yourself willingly to me?'

Shaking her furiously, Tom frustrated beyond unbelief, gathered her closely and kissed her harshly and passionately. Ginevra flinched as she could feel him punish her through their kiss. Shifting in his painful group, she moved her hands up his arms slowly stroking them and hesitantly soothed him by kissing gently back. She let him humble her, allowed him to dominate her and quickly his kiss became that of a lovers. Wrapped up in themselves, they both failed to hear the knock on the door or the hinges creak as it swung open.

'My Lord.' Tom broke off abruptly as he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway looking at the floor rather intensely. Cloaking himself in his cold and impenetrable façade Tom sneered at the younger Malfoy, 'this had better be important Draco, otherwise their will be swift retribution.' Bowing as low as he could, Draco held out a message for his master and silently prayed that it had been worth it.

Scanning through the letter Tom apparated without a word leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Straightening slowly Draco smirked at Ginny's crumpled gown and swollen lips. 'So Weasley, attempting to change your lowly status I see!' Ginny growled at his impertinent slow perusal of her body and blushed as she realised her state of dress. The black dress robes were impossible creased and had started to slip off her shoulder revealing more of the corset Lucius had chosen for her. Icily glaring at Draco she spun on her heel and opened the wardrobe while clutching her dress robes tighter. Sneaking up her behind her Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear, chuckling as he felt her jump. 'Want to play Weaselette?' Swallowing down her disgust Ginny elbowed Draco in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Standing over him she felt her temper starting to rise. Breathing deeply she bent down and quietly uttered her words, 'If you ever dare to touch me again Malfoy, I swear I will bring Voldemort down so hard upon you that you will regret ever even looking at a female again. It was because of you that I was punished last night, and it was because of your stupidity that I lost any freedom I had. I'm warning you Draco Malfoy, I will see you die before you even try and think about me.' Shaking at her loss of control Ginny attempted to gather herself together and compose herself but she could feel she was about to break down. Hissing at Malfoy to leave her chamber she watched him scurry out.

Sinking onto the bed Ginyny gingerly touched her lips which were still lightly swollen from Tom's efforts. Sighing to herself she realised that she couldn't deny the sexual spark between them, and yet she was lying to herself when she believed there wasn't more. She knew that in those rare moments of tenderness, she could easily fall for Tom Riddle again.

The lowly death eaters grovelled on the floor as they kissed their masters robes. Lord Voldemort surveyed the scene in front of him. He hated complications that were not of his own doing. Disinterestedly he gestured with his hand to remove the inert body away from his presence. He briefly closed his eyes as he saw the dirty red hair being dragged across the floor of the dungeons. He vaguely heard the snivelling death eaters in front of him with their pathetic excuses and nearly yawned over their screams from the effects of the crucio curse. Dismissing them he paced towards his chamber where he was going to charm his queen into willingly surrendering herself to him and the dark arts.

* * *

**please review - let me know what you think, or where you feel the story should be heading, any hints would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - sorry about the delay and the shortness, just thought you'd rather have something rather than nothing! enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Standing in the doorway of his bedchamber Tom saw Ginny curled up on his armchair staring into the fire. Hesitating to break the calm stillness that surrounded her, he held back, silently watching the light of the flames flicker across her face and illuminating the depth of sorrow in her eyes. A slither of annoyance passed through his body and he stepped into the room, eyes focused on his prized possession.

Wary of him as soon as he entered Ginny slowly looked up at him and watched him approach. Once he was close enough she stood and chastely kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the bathroom. Grabbing her arm as she walked past Tom brutally pulled her towards him and threw her onto the chair. Snarling at his loss of self-control, he leaned over her gripping the elegant arms of the chair and blocking any thoughts of escape out of Ginny's mind.

'Are you done playing with me Ginevra?' Tom hissed at her, his eyes starting to glow red. Ginny shivered and slowly shook her head, cursing herself inside, wondering why she seemed to have forgotten her Tom was still Lord Voldemort. 'Is this you giving yourself to me willingly? To love me, to forget about anyone else, to be mine, is that what you are trying to do by your caresses?' His whispers cut through her like a dagger slicing through the vulnerable side of her. Unable to answer those questions Ginny hesitantly repeated her promises, 'I said I was yours willingly Tom, mind, body and soul. I have never broken my word.' Shaking slightly, she raised her hand and wonderingly stroked his cheek, fingers lightly tracing his lips and as she lifted herself up to meet his mouth she whispered, 'just trust me'.

With a deep broken sigh, Tom's arms wrapped around her tightly, as he fiercely ravaged her mouth, taking all she was offering. Feeling himself drowning in her sweetness her pressed his body hard against hers and blood roared through his body as her hand stroked his arms, up towards her neck and gripped his hair as she passionately kissed him back. Gasping for air, Ginny drew back slightly as his eyes locked onto hers and all that could be heard was the desperate panting between them. Ginny could barely hear him as she heard him murmur, 'can I really trust you?'

Frowning slightly she nodded, wondering what else she could say. 'I gave you my word Tom, its all I can promise. You saved my brother's life and this is what I owe you.' His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened as Ginny started to taste the sharp tang of fear in the back of her mouth. 'Is that all this is for you, a debt to pay? You don't feel anything, this wouldn't be of your own accord at all?' Tom harshly spat at her.

Ginny shivered under his gaze and slowly tried to soothe him, 'I have surrendered to you Tom because of my brother, but my actions aren't entirely because of him. I can't deny there is passion between us.' Releasing her, Tom nodded abruptly and walked towards the door. Swiftly swinging his head towards her, Ginny saw the smirk playing on his lips first before his lips opening to utter the last words.

Cruelly smiling at her from across the room, Tom's hand rested on the door handle as he calmly said, 'I'm glad to hear it Ginevra, for your brother is dead, and it would have been a shame if your actions were all for him.'

Her eyes bore holes through the door that had just slammed shut. Refusing to cry, the burning sensation in the back of head slowly converted to cold fury as Ginny rose to the occasion and prepared for war.

Walking down the cold stone corridors, Tom hardly stopped to think about what had just happened. He couldn't let himself appear weak, she had to know who was in control. Passing a crowd of death eaters he hissed instructions at one of them and flung himself into his office and waited with all the patience he could muster. Hearing the knock on the door, Tom looked up to see Lucius grovelling on the floor. Irritated, he snapped at Lucius to stand up and allowed Nagini to slither up to his lap and calm him down.

'I want you to check on Ginevra, Lucius. Make sure she's not harming herself or the room.'

Lucius Malfoy bowed his head and swiftly turning from the room, grinned slightly at Tom Riddle's struggle with human emotions. It was obvious that Fred Weasley's death had been made known to Ginevra, but how, was another question. Sighing to himself, wondering how he been suddenly promoted to care-minder of his Lord's mistress, he entered the bedchamber preparing to find a distraught girl.

Ginny stared at the suave Lucius Malfoy standing by the bed and smiled slowly at his shock at her appearance. His silver eyes passed over her body taking in the seductive dark green crushed velvet robes and her cold eyes betraying no emotion at all. Stepping closer, he noticed there weren't any bags or traces of tears on her face.

Ginny laughed at his confusion, and turned away from him. Gripping the window ledge she harshly laughed and spat out, 'I can control him Lucius, just watch me. I'll have him in the palm of my hands, and then you'll have to deal with me.'


End file.
